Various types of medical devices have been proposed, each of which is inserted into the body cavity, and has a function for generating propelling force and so forth by rotation thereof, thereby allowing examination of the body cavity.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-299612 discloses a capsule endoscope system having a function for guiding a capsule endoscope within the lumen by applying a rotational magnetic field so as to rotate the capsule endoscope.
In the prior art disclosed in the above Patent document, the image data acquired by the capsule endoscope is transmitted to an image processing device outside of the body. The image processing device stores the received image data and the data of the rotational magnetic field in memory or the like in a correlated form.
Furthermore, in the prior art disclosed in the above Patent document, the image processing device performs image processing to correct for the rotation of the image using the data of the rotational magnetic field, thereby displaying an image which does not rotate.
However, the aforementioned prior art has a configuration in which the image data is stored by the image processing device outside of the body in a form correlated with the information regarding the rotational magnetic field at the time of the image data acquisition, thereby leaving a problem from the perspective of higher-precision rotation correction.
That is to say, although an arrangement in which the rotational state is detected at the time of image capturing would provide higher-precision rotation correction, such an arrangement is not disclosed in conventional techniques.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforementioned problems, and accordingly, it is an object thereof to provide a medical system for capturing an image using a rotating medical device with higher-precision rotation correction, thereby providing an image which allows more effective observation.